Three's Company Two's Just Perfect
by breathe4her
Summary: Ashley fell for the random girl...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Three's Company (Two's Just Perfect)

**Author:** breathe4her

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SoN characters. All disclaimers go to Tom Lynch and The-N. Other original characters belong to me.

**Feedback**: Yes please, everything is welcome.

**Pairings:** Spashmen?

**Rating:** NC-17 (M17)

**Summary:** Ashley fell for the random girl

**Part One of Three**

"I cannot believe you dragged me here!" Ashley hissed as the raven haired girl pulled on her arm, yanking her into 'Klitz'. LA's hottest new 'Lesbians Only' club.

"Oh come on babe," Carmen smirked and they showed their I.D. "You've wanted to come here since it opened and now that we're here, you're all 'nooo.'".

Ashley rolled her eyes and took in the scenery of the darkened club. It was packed full of women of all ages, ethnicities and different wardrobe styles. "Damn, this is huge." She smiled and Carmen nodded, placing a delicate kiss on her shoulder. "And need I remind you, you wanted to come here, not me."

"Correction sweets," Carmen pressed a finger to the taller brunette's lips and smiled devilishly, "we brought this place up when the topic of having a threesome arose."

Ashley's lips curled into a smile and scanned the club again. "Yea, are we still going to try that one out?"

Carmen linked an arm around Ashley's waist and nodded. "Mmhmm, I think we should. Our sex life has dropped off the face of the earth," she frowned and Ashley shrugged, "maybe finding a gorgeous woman will help spice things up a bit."

"Yea," Ashley nodded and took Carmen's hand, leading them towards the bar. "Two JD and cokes please!"

Carmen faced the dance floor with her back leaning against the bar. Her grey eyes scanned the area before they landed on a taller blonde, sitting close to another blonde. "Hey," she nudged her girlfriend and Ashley spun around to see who she was pointing at, "what about her?"

"She looks a little taken," Ashley smirked and shrugged, grabbing her JD and coke. "But who can refuse us?"

Carmen chuckled and followed the brunette across the way and stopped in front of two blondes. "Hey, can we buy you a drink?"

"Smooth." Ashley whispered and licked her lips as the one blonde held her own gaze.

"I'd love one." One of the blonde's smiled and looked across the table at her friend. "What about you Spence?"

"Um," Spencer shook her head and held up the one drink she already had, "but thanks anyways."

"I can get you one anyway," Carmen winked at the other blonde before taking off towards the bar, leaving Ashley alone with the other two.

"You'll have to excuse my friend here," the blonde smiled at Ashley, "it's her first time being out while being iout/i."

"Kari!" Spencer hissed, blushing profusely. The act only made Ashley that more confident.

"Newbie to the playing field?" The brunette grabbed a chair and sat in it backwards, her elbows leaning on the table. "My name's Ashley and this one," she tugged Carmen onto her lap slightly, "is my girlfriend Carmen."

Spencer bit her lip and nodded, looking both women up and down with a little bit of interest.

"Thanks." Kari smiled at Carmen, taking a sip of her new drink. "Now I have to go to the washroom," she looked at her friend, "are you going to be okay?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "I'm not a child, you can go without me having to follow your ass everywhere. God," she smirked at Kari's open mouth, "she's so needy."

"Bitch." Kari scowled and took off.

Carmen removed herself from Ashley's lap and took the empty seat, eyeing up the gorgeous blonde. "I was actually kind of worried that she was your girlfriend."

Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Uh, why?" Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you two together?"

"Only when we claim to be." Ashley shrugged and inched her chair closer to the blonde. "Do you dance, Spence?"

"Spencer." The blonde said quickly. "And no."

"Sure you do." Carmen smiled and got up to Spencer's chair, dragging her up and onto the dance floor, Ashley following quick behind.

Spencer jumped slightly when she felt herself be sandwiched between the two women. She felt hot breath on her neck and warm hands on her bare hips. Closing her eyes, she felt herself get lost in the music and the women that surrounded her every sense.

"Dancing seems to be your thing," Ashley's mouth bumped the blonde's ear, "you've got really nice hips, Spencer."

"Oh God." Spencer let out a breathy whispered and licked her dry lips, trying to regain her breath.

"And you taste," Carmen whispered from behind her, her lips bumping the soft skin on the blonde's shoulder, "fucking amazing."

"What are you d-doing?" Spencer's words were strangled when she found herself pressed against a body that was pressed against a wall and lips hot on hers.

Ashley groaned when she felt hands skim her sides, pushing Spencer further into Carmen, kissing her hard and deep. She felt the blonde relax and continued to kiss her.

Carmen's hands worked their way under the blonde's tank top, feeling the stomach muscles ripple with each passing stroke. Her own tongue circled an earlobe before her teeth tugged and pulled, earning louder moans coming from the blonde.

"We-we…oh God, not here." Spencer was beyond all coherent thought but the whistles and cheers quickly cleared her judgment and she tried to pry herself away from the couple.

"Not here?" Ashley breathed heavily, her forehead falling against Spencer's shoulder. "Where?"

"My place." Carmen slipped from between Spencer's body and the wall. "Come on."

Spencer didn't have the nerve to turn them down. She was feeling incredibly turned on and couldn't bring herself to say no. Instead, she allowed herself to be dragged along with the two women.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two of Three

**Part Two of Three**

Spencer felt her bra fall to the floor and she stood there, feeling more exposed than she ever had before. Her first reaction was to cover herself up with her hands but they were laced with the brunette while Ashley's mouth worked her neck with nips and licks. She loved the way the brunette comforted her with softer touches.

Carmen was on her knees, working on getting Spencer's belt buckle undone. She unbuttoned the jeans and peeled the flaps of the denim cloth back. Her lips fell to the softness of the blonde's belly before moving lower, her tongue tasting the essence of the woman's skin.

Ashley helped Carmen with the jeans and then pushed Spencer backwards, towards the bed. She turned to her girlfriend after the blonde was seated, and helped undress her. Her fingers skimmed Carmen's ribcage, earning a small moan and lips to fall against her own. She kissed the raven haired woman with eased passion, while they undressed each other.

Spencer couldn't believe what she was witnessing. It was one thing to watch lesbians make out and undress each other in porn movies, but it was another thing to witness it two feet in front of you. Her lust filled eyes were more occupied on the brunette's bronze tanned skin with a tattoo painting her lower back.

The blonde felt the bed shift and hands placed delicately on her shoulders, lowering her to the bed gently. She opened her eyes to find brown eyes hover above her own. Soft kisses were being placed along her face, down her jaw and to her ear. "Are you okay?" A husky voice asked her and Spencer nodded, feeling a warmer tingle develop deep in her chest. Ashley pulled back and smiled down at her, brushing her lips over her own.

Carmen crawled onto the bed and drew circles around Spencer's navel, kissing her shoulders and arms while Ashley took the lead and moved her mouth hotly down the woman's body.

"Oh God." Spencer whispered hoarsely when she felt blazing kisses of fire move lower down her stomach and gasped when another mouth covered her own. She could tell Carmen was the one kissing her at that moment. The kiss was rougher and more demanding but Spencer couldn't help moaning at the duel sensations of having her mouth ravaged with desire and her stomach being loved with softer kisses.

"You definitely taste good," Carmen murmured against the blonde's lips, moving to nuzzle behind her ear while her fingers began to work Spencer's nipples into hardened tips.

Ashley dipped her fingers in the last piece of clothing Spencer had left; her underwear. She looked up and found darkened blue eyes stare back at her. Raising her eyebrow slightly, she watched the blonde's head nod as if she were saying it was okay to rid her of the cotton material. Ashley happily obliged, completely taken by Spencer's beautiful naked form. She all of a sudden felt like she should be the one making the blonde moan like _that_.

Carmen's fingernails moved up between Spencer's breasts before biting softly down on her neck, causing a moan from the woman beneath her.

Pushing herself up and crawling back above Spencer, Ashley lowered her body just enough so that Carmen's hands still had room to play. Her tongue licked Spencer's top lip before kissing her hotly, her hand moving between their bodies to cup a very wet center.

"Ashley!" Spencer's shaky breath caused tremors to fly through the brunette's body. Her name was being said by a complete stranger in the most intimate way yet it felt like it was the most natural sound in the world. Fingers dipped and pressed without completely entering the blonde, causing louder whimpers and moans erupt from Spencer's perfect lips.

"Fuck Ash, that's so hot." Carmen's mouth was soundly by the brunette's ear, nipping at her earlobe and hands moved to cup her breasts. "Watching you make another woman squirm…"

"Ungh," Ashley pressed her forehead against Spencer's, closing her eyes as her body reacted positively to her girlfriend's actions. Hands warm on her breasts, mouth hot on her ear and all the while having Carmen's hips move subtly against the blonde's hip, striving to sooth her ache.

Spencer felt the wetness of the raven haired woman coat her hip and shifted her own up, gasping as fingers slid into her slick heat. "Fuck that's good." A low whine came from deep within her throat. She had never felt so turned on in her life and knew at any second she could come just as hard and just as fast. Talented fingers worked her slowly though, moving with such grace that allowed Spencer to feel loved, even if it were for just one night.

Carmen's lips wrapped around a hardened nipple of the blonde's and sucked slowly, working her jaw in perfect motion. She found the blonde rather intoxicating and inhaled deeply when the scent to sex filled her senses. "Spencer," she whispered, her lips moving along with side of the blonde's breast before dropping them lower on her side. She grinned as goosebumps scattered along the creamy skin.

Ashley's hand moved faster between Spencer's legs but held her forehead in place against the woman below her. "You feel perfect," she whimpered against panting lips. Hot and wet muscles clenched her fingers tightly. She felt Spencer's hands run through her hair and felt lips mould into hers with fiery passion. Her fingers moved quicker and she groaned when hips began to match her pace frantically.

"She's going to come, isn't she?" Carmen whispered, now on her knees, kissing Ashley's bare back, biting her shoulder blades. "Is she tight?" Her husky whisper sent jolts through her girlfriend's body again and Carmen smiled, moving herself down to the edge of the bed. Her fingertips danced along Spencer's ankles before sliding up smooth calves and then parting strong muscled thighs further apart. Her grey eyes were held captive on her girlfriend's slick fingers that slid in and out of the dripping blonde. She growled and pushed herself forward, her tongue sliding along Ashley's fingers before she found herself sucking on the hardened tip of Spencer's clit.

"Holy Jesus!" Spencer cried out loud at the new sensation. She moved her hips with more force and her nails dug deep in Ashley's back. The feeling of a moist tongue on her clit and three fingers inside her was more than she could handle. Her lower stomach tightened hard as white sparks shot right through her body from the tips of her curling toes until they came out in a long shuddered scream. Spencer's body racked violently as she came over and over.

Carmen growled louder and shoved Ashley's fingers away, diving her tongue into the slick heat.

Ashley kissed all over the writhing woman's face and then she found herself staring into the darkest aroused eyes she had ever laid eyes on. She noticed Spencer was still rolling with small shockwaves and she was still being pleasured by her girlfriend. "Want to stop?" Her voice was so low yet soft, indicating she was more than turned on but respected the blonde enough to stop if she wanted too.

Spencer's hands gripped the brunette's hips and tugged insistently. "Turn around." Came the unbelievably sexiest whisper Ashley ever heard. Her eyes widened but she eagerly complied.

Carmen lifted her head long enough to find Ashley's hips lower above Spencer's mouth and she moved up to capture the brunette's lips with her own.

Ashley cried out into her girlfriend's mouth when a soft tongue flicked over her engorged clitoris before she felt the hard nub be sucked and licked like there was no tomorrow. She tried so damn hard not to push herself hard into Spencer's face but she was losing control. An orgasm was approaching her fast.

"Taste," Carmen lightly but persistently pushed Ashley's head down between the blonde's legs.

"Fuck," Ashley swore when she licked up Spencer's arousal, groaning in satisfaction as the essence stuck to her tongue after every passing stroke with her tongue. She felt Carmen lower her head again with her and together, they swirled their slick muscles around Spencer's bare center.

Spencer tossed her head back and tried to regain focus on her task at hand. Hovering above her was the sexiest piece of woman splayed out for her pleasure. But the couple was having their way with her and she found it hard to concentrate. With everything she had, she wrapped her arms around Ashley's trembling strong thighs and pulled her down tight against her. Spencer's tongue slid into the hot molten wet center easily and within seconds, she could hear the muffled cries of her receiver. Groaning loudly at the sweetest taste she ever had.

Carmen's grey eyes darkened even more when she witnessed Ashley's head be thrown back in ecstasy. It wasn't her name that fell from those luscious lips. Spencer's name was being chanted over and over again as stomach muscles rippled and pulled.

Spencer's tongue swept over the abundance of sweet liquid that flowed freely, dripping down her chin a little. She felt Ashley move and roll off of her, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Carmen slithered up and over Ashley's sweaty body, her eyes staring into deep brown. "Did you like it?"

Ashley could only nod.

Spencer closed her eyes and felt small shocks course through her body when Carmen straddled her next. Lips pressed against hers and they both let out a soft moan before the raven haired woman pulled back. "Do you like the way she tastes?"

Spencer could only nod.

Carmen rolled off the bed and threw on a robe, making her way to the bathroom. "Going to shower, feel free to join me – either of you."

Ashley and Spencer shared a look as the door closed.

"I'm okay." Spencer whispered, knowing Ashley was about to ask her that. "Are you?"

"Never better." Ashley whispered honestly and moved across the bed to prop herself up above the sated blonde. "What's your last name?" She asked softly.

Spencer frowned slightly but carried a lazy smile. "Why?"

"So I know what name to look up under in the phone book." Ashley smiled and bit her lip, her nails trailing over Spencer's cooling skin.

"Carlin." Spencer finally whispered and then lifted herself up on her elbows. "But I don't think your girlfriend would like that you called me."

Ashley shook her head and sat up, pulling the small folded blanket out from under the bed. She wrapped it around the blonde's body and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. "We don't ever do this," she said in a shaky voice, "I just want you think you're some random girl…"

"But I am some random girl," Spencer's cheeky grin caused Ashley to smirk, "but I get it." Slipping the blanket off her naked shoulders, the blonde looked around for her clothes. "Since this was just a random and spontaneous event, I'm gonna go before things get weird."

Ashley frowned and quickly moved to pass Spencer her scattered clothes. "Things won't be weird between us."

The blonde smiled softly and shook her head. "I don't mean between us," her blue eyes glanced towards the bathroom door, "I meant you two."

"Oh." The brunette furrowed her eyebrows and wrapped the blanket that occupied Spencer's body seconds ago, following the woman out into the hallway. "Will I get to see you again?"

Slowly, Spencer turned around and made her way to Ashley, hands cupping the perfectly sculpted face. Their lips collided with soft force and only heated things up instantly. Pulling back while panting, the blue eyed beauty let out a soft chuckle. "I don't usually sleep with a stranger, let alone two," she paused, "at the same time."

Ashley's nose wrinkled in the middle as she smiled and licked her lips. "I feel a 'but' coming on."

"I don't date another woman who is taken," Spencer kissed Ashley's cheek, "but you know my name and I expect you to use it again…" she shrugged and that was it.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three of Three

**Part Three of Three**

Carmen leaned against the table of Ashley's kitchen and found a post-it note stuck to the answering machine.

_Spencer: 555-9658_

She shook her head and took another sip of her coffee, waiting for the brunette to get out of the shower. She knew her and Ashley weren't meant to be but wished that somehow they could've found a better way to end their relationship other than… spending a glorious night in bed with another woman.

"Oh hey," Ashley's voice broke through the raven haired woman's thoughts and she noticed the piece of yellow paper in Carmen's hands. She scratched behind her ear as she tightened her ties on her robe.

"It's been two weeks," Carmen's voice was monotone. She held up the number. "Did you call her yet?"

Ashley shook her head no and stepped towards the other woman. "Not yet."

"Well," Carmen shrugged and placed her coffee cup in the sink, "if you don't get to calling her, I sure as hell will." A small smirk tugged at her lips. "She's the definition of competition."

"She is not." Ashley gripped the piece of paper from Carmen's hands and stuffed it in her robe pocket. "I don't want her to be some sort of game."

"All I'm saying is with a body like that, she's going to be off the market fast." Carmen held up her hands in defense.

"Are you pushing for me to cheat?" Ashley laughed and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Can't cheat if you're single, right?" Carmen raised an eyebrow and looked around the small apartment. "We're not right for each other and we both knew it from the beginning. I think because the thought of being alone scared us both so we hung onto each other," she blew hair out of her eyes and crossed her arms, "plus I've been 'seeing' this hot brunette that lives on the bottom floor of my apartment complex and she's just so fucking crazy, I love it and when I say 'seeing' I mean, fucking."

"Wow," Ashley didn't know whether to be upset or what. It wasn't like her and Carmen were intimate after that night with Spencer.

"So call her." Carmen shrugged. "Later, Ash."

The sun was hot against her back but she couldn't be bothered to roll over on her towel. Not while she was reading the best part in a book she was currently obsessing over. Her eyes skimmed over the words in deep thought and then she let out a loud yelp, finding herself dripping with cold water and a laughing wet brunette standing above her.

"Oh you better run, bitch." Spencer threw her book to the side and scooted up quickly. Her legs took her as fast as they allowed and then she tackled the hard body to the sand, pinning arms above the wavy brown hair. "Gotchya,"

Ashley smirked and nodded, her sunglasses protecting her eyes from the glaring sun that was beating hard down on them. "Whatchya going to do about it, girlfriend?"

Spencer's mischievous grin appeared and she lowered herself on the helpless body below her. Her lips pressed against her girlfriend's ear and she breathed hotly, "if you don't say sorry, I will smother you with kisses and fuck you senseless until you forget your own name."

Ashley's eyes widened as she swallowed hard. "Jesus fucking Christ, I'm so not fucking sorry."

Spencer's laugh echoed around the beach and it was music to Ashley's ears. "I didn't think so."

"Hey Spence?" Ashley sat up and brushed sand off her body while the blonde stayed still in her lap.

Spencer looked at the brunette expectantly and kissed soft lips to continue.

"I love you." Three words never fell from Ashley's lips before but found the timing was perfect. She stared into shocked blue eyes and immediately felt her heart drop at the thought of Spencer running the opposite direction. "I'm sorr-"

"I love you too." Spencer finally breathed and leaned forward to capture Ashley's lips. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity before pulling back. "I think this calls for celebration." She smiled and got up off her girlfriend's lap, holding out her hand to help her girlfriend up.

"Oh yea? What did you have in mind?" Ashley grinned stupidly and watched as Spencer's eyes scanned the beach crowd. "What are you looking for?" She whispered.

"A random girl." Spencer shrugged and couldn't help but laugh when Ashley pulled her back into her arms.

"No." Ashley said firmly. "It was bad enough Carmen touched you," she huffed like a child, "you're mine now. Mine. My girlfriend."

Spencer chuckled and ran her thumbs smoothly down Ashley's neck. "I'm just kidding baby," she whispered.

"You better be." Ashley pouted more playfully and kissed Spencer softly. "So really, what are we going to do to celebrate?"

Spencer laced her fingers with her girlfriend's and walked towards their towels and her abandoned book. "It doesn't matter what we do," she shrugged, "as long as we're together."

"And alone." Ashley added and kissed the palm of Spencer's hand.

"Definitely alone." Spencer nodded and grinned, kissing Ashley again with more love and desire than ever.

Together and alone they remained.


End file.
